No Title For Right Now
by Cool DxD Dude
Summary: A boy named Zach was a quirkless boy. A boy that got the fact that he will never have a quirl and will never be a hero drilled into his head at a young age by almost everyone. Until he gained his quirk, and it's a quirk that will take the world by storm. Sorry for the bad summary. This is my first FanFiction, and I have no idea what i'm doing. Also this story uses OCs made by me.


It was a regular day in LouisVille. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and the villains were being taken down by the superheros. Yep, superheros. Ever since the first quirk was discovered, villains and superheroes were popping up like zits on a teenager. There were shark quirks, blob quirks, even size enhancement quirks. Any kind of quirk you could think of, someone had to have it. But because there were so many quirks, regular humans were not that common. Only 3% of the human population were quirkless and the other 97% were quirk. That's like 7,218,740,000 billion people that had quirks and 223,260,000 hundred-thousand people that didn't with 7.442 billion people in the world.

Well, we're not here to talk about that, we are here to talk about a boy named Zach. Zach wanted to be a superhero. He always looked up to the number one superhero Galactite. He documented all the superheros' moves and quirks, and so that he could be as great as or even better than Galactite. And this was ever since he was able to read and write.

His mom had a simple telekinesis quirk and his dad had a pyrokinesis quirk, though Zach only knew that because his mom told him since his mom and dad were divorced. But Zach's quirk wasn't emerging. So his mom took him to the doctor to see what was wrong, and the doctor had some bad news.

"It seems your son was one of the unlucky few. He doesn't have a quirk" said the doctor with a voice laced with concern for the little Zach that now looked as pale as a ghost. "But how. His dad has one, I have one, so he should have one too." said Zach's mother with just as much, maybe even more concern laced into her voice as the doctor. "We don't know a whole lot about these quirks of ours, but from what we've seen, they could have just skipped a generation" replied the doctor. Now while they were having their conversation, Zach just stood there staring at the wall.

He was going to finally get a quirk, become a superhero, and show Alex that he's not a dumb, naive, stupid little kid with just as much sense as a pineapple. But now he can't do all of that. So he just got up, walked over to the door, and walked straight out the doctor's office. His mom came out with him and drove him home where he went to his room and started watching a video of Galactite saving some people from the wildfire in California. "It's okay mom, I never wanted to become a superhero anyway. It was just a stupid little kid's dream. Dreams don't always come true." said Zach with just as much firmness in his voice a Hershey's wrapper. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Zach" replied his mother. But that's not what he wanted to hear. What he wanted to hear was his mom say that dreams could come true. Afterwards, everyone in his class found out about him being quirkless. Everyone in class bullied him, the teachers neglected him, and Alex abused him. Yep. Abuse. How could a ten year old abuse another ten year old?

Emotional abuse, physical, mental abuse. He was in Alex's way of becoming the best superhero in the universe by any means necessary, and Alex wasn't going to let little Zach- no let the little BUG get in his way. So what do all people do to bugs? They stomp and stomp and stomp until the little bug is dead. And that's what he did. Zach was left almost a shell of himself, always trying to get on Alex's good side because he was stronger than him since; A. He is quirkless and B. Alex has an awesome quirk (That's child logic for you). Than one day, the abuse got really bad.

"So, little Alex here is trying to go to U.A High because of his impressive quirk" said one of the teachers. "Yeah that where i'm trying to go, and if any of you bugs try to come than I will crush you" said Alex, "Well Zach here was thinking of going to U.A High too. You could probably help each other get in" suggested one of the teachers in the room. The room suddenly went quiet than to a staggering temperature of 97.8 degrees while Zach went completely white.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY. THIS BUG IS TRYING TO COME WITH ME TO MY SCHOOL. HE HAS NO QUIRK. HE'S JUST A QUIRKLESS THING IN MY WAY." yelled Alex in extreme fury. Everyone just stood there silently taking in everything he just said and five seconds later Zach was huddled in a corner crying while all the students laughed and made fun of him. They always did this but it was even worse than usual. And the teachers never did anything to help him because they knew the kids are right. He has no quirk, and the best thing someone like him can be in a quirk-filled world is just be a doctor or a lawyer. And that was the truth.

Even though Zach knew that was the truth, his heart still cracked, and cracked, and cracked, until it finally broke. And he was turned into an empty shell of an adolescent child. He wasn't even 12 and all his hopes and dreams have already been turned into nothing. That's when he stood up and something that he wanted to never happen, happened. "His superhero/quirk journal fell out his pocket. "Ooooooohhh what's this? Zach writes a diary?" asked Alex in a mocking voice. He then burned the journal, threw it out the window, and walked up to Zach. "You are an insignificant bug. And I will not let you sully my legacy as the greatest hero with your quirklessness. How about you just jump out the window and die. Maybe then you will be reincarnated into a boy with at least a small, insignificant quirk".

Zach just stared off into space, than walked up to the window, and jumped. He didn't think about the yelling from the people walking past or the screaming from the teachers and kids in the room. He didn't think about what his mom would say about it. He didn't even think about what death would be like. He just fell until he thought he finally heard that satisfying *splat, but he didn't.

He opened his eyes and found something disturbing but magical, something calming but scary. What he saw was a yellow-ish white-ish aura on one side of him and a red-ish black-ish aura on the other side surrounding him in a 10ft radius and he was floating. 17ft off the ground. Everything just went still and quiet and then Zach started yelling.

\--LineBreak--

This my first story so please give constructive comments. Sorry if it's not spaced out correctly. I'm literally typing this in school and i'm in middle school so I didn't know when to stop typing or keep going. Don't expect too many cliffhangers considering i'm not that bad, but there will be some in some of my other stories. This fanfiction is obviously my take on "Boku no Hero Academia". And please tell me if there are any spelling checks in my story since I have no beta-reader. Peace Out!


End file.
